Auto Farming
Auto Farming '''or AFK Farming''' is a term some players use to refer to an effective way to earn Coins and XP using a very little amount of effort: pressing the Play button and letting the game play itself. With the New World update, and the high cost of upgrading Cookies, Pets, and Treasures, coins gained this way are quite significant for very little effort, it is an effective method to gain Coins and XP without paying much attention freeing up time for the player to do other things. All auto farming methods can only be applied in Episode 1: Escape from the Oven. It has the least obstacles and more energy potions at earlier stages compared to the other episodes. To save coins per play (unless during Wednesday Boost Day), it is advised that all boosts are disabled. Players can decide if Fast Start and Cookie Relay would be useful, since it can be activated in-game, but enabling Cookie Relay will require extra 3 seconds per play. Wrath of the Dragon Methods Experience (EXP) Farming: Episode 1 This method does not demand players to pay any attention to the game at all while still gaining some amount of experience -- 4000 to 5000 EXP for one run. Experience in Cookie Run is based upon seconds spent inside the actual game, by the rate of 10 EXP per second. Fire Spirit Cookie will be the long-lasting cookie suitable for the method, with 185 starting energy, the ability to revive 6 times with 30 energy and to blast forward while reviving. Angel Cookie's Holy Feather or its evolved form is used to pick the large energy potions in order to run longer. All of the cookies aren't tall enough to pick the large energy potion without jumping, and without magnetic effects they will surely miss the potions. Every second spent in Bonus Time also counts towards EXP, treasures that give magnetic aura shorter than Angel Cookie's Holy Feather or its evolved form won't be able to pick up the letters scattered at the end of stage 3. Chocolate Hardcover Workbook is the treasure which gives the largest XP boost (when fully upgraded) compared to other treasures at a 25% EXP boost. You can also use other treasures that boost XP in place of these. Experience (EXP) Farming:Special Episode 2 This method is used in Tower of Frozen Waves Floor 40. Use any cookie and pet as Cookies Ability and Pets Ability is off on this floor. Also there are no holes in this floor, so there is no need to rescue the Cookie. There is Bonus Time on this floor which counts towards the XP gain. You can use any XP treasure you want. This method will give around 8,000 - 10,000 XP. However getting a larger amount of XP requires Sea Fairy's Crystallized Affection, which can only be obtained using Mystery Jewels, as it give a 400% XP bonus on Special Episodes. This method uses Keys instead of Lives, which means it can only be used three times before needing to wait for Keys to recharge. Coin Farming: Episode 1 Since the update to Season 7 has nerfed a bunch of mechanics, Coin Scale is no longer effective and Mint Choco Cookie no longer has a combi bonus with Paprika Punching Bag. The current known effective method is as follows: Adventurer Cookie can go into the ruins 2 to 3 times. The Cookie Box 1440 Controller is used because it can save you from holes 1 to 2 times (depending on if you've blessed it or not) and has a good Magnetic Aura. You may also change it to another Very Wet Drink with the trade off of some Magnetic Aura. If you do not have a third Very Wet Drink or Cookie Box 1440 Controller, you can use Super Spicy Red Hot Chili Drink to allow Adventurer to run further. This method can reap around 9000 , very rarely 10,000 . This method may also guarantee (most of the time) one Mystery Box. Coin Farming: Episode 2 Banana Cookie has been released, and along with her release comes a better auto-farming combi: This combi must be used at Episode 2 due to the amount of coins present in that particular episode. The good thing about this combi is that it yields about 10,000 - 15,000 , which is a lot more than the Adventurer auto-farming combi! Mystery Box Farming: Episode 3 Both Setups require a Fast Start boost. Unfortunately, Boarder Cookie's setup requires you to turn on all of the boosts for a faster farm. If you'd prefer not to waste your boosts, you can do this during the Wednesday Boost Day. Mystery Box Farming: Episode 4 This setup requires you to turn on only Fast Start and equip treasures that revive you a minimum of 3 times. You may use magnetic aura, bonus coins or coin flower treasures for collecting coins to cover relay cost. However, you must turn off all cookie and pet's Power+ skills to do this method. This method will guarantee one Mystery Box. Effective Methods before Wrath of the Dragon Using Soda Cookie/Coin Scale Soda Cookie is used as his soda waves can help the cookie cross holes safely, while knocking away obstacles. Since Escape from the Oven has been changed due to the City of Wizards update, a slight change in the combi for effective Auto Farming is needed. Now that many Coins and Jellies are out of range of 2 Very Wet Drink, it's time to add another Magnetic Aura treasure - Angel Cookie's Rainbow Feather (Angel Cookie's Holy Feather also works). It will allow you to get more points needed for your Coin Scale to convert into coins. Using this updated combi will net you about 7000 to 9000 a run. Don't forget to maximize the use of Drenched Drink or Very Wet Drink to help revive or lift you from holes. These lifts/revives will be critical to the point earning: the more points you have, the more coins you'll get. For those that have the Frozen Wave Drop's Precious Mini Coral from upgrading the Frozen Wave Drop, you can trade it off with one of the Drinks since when the Coral's fully upgraded, you get one more revive/lift and a 30% chance of forming an ice bridge over holes. The only disadvantage is that you'll have a smaller Magnetic Aura. This alternative may give you a little more coins depending on whether you enter the Special Bonus Time. Another critical point that you should remember is, do not use any boosts or relay cookie. Using Cherry Blossom Cookie An alternative set-up is by using Cherry Blossom Cookie. Her ability can rack up lots of points and it enables the Coin Scale to maximize its full potential by giving the player 160 coins per 4 seconds without emptying the score. She can also be used to avoid holes when her ability is active. It is also known to collect similar (if not more) amounts of coins per play as with Soda Cookie, but running energy faster, which makes it more efficient. Using Cocoa Cookie It does come as a surprise that Cocoa Cookie is now an auto-farming cookie, but she is now with her buff of marshmallow points! Since Episode 1 has plenty of small potions for her to take, it is crucial for her to obtain those small potions in order for her to activate her ability, hence the strong magnetic aura needed. However, because this combination will be a longer run compared to most other auto-farming combinations, do consider that the magnetic aura cannot be taken lightly. If done right, this combination will yield 11,000 or more, but the range is 9,000 to 11,000. It is not recommended to use Wonder Donut or Frozen Wave Drop's Precious Mini Coral, but it is still possible to get 11,000 with either one of those treasures if you do not have a second Very Wet Drink, albeit the range for the amount of coins vary from 8,000 to 11,000. Using Mint Choco Cookie/Paprika Punching Bag Mint Choco Cookie produces coins and Paprika Punching Bag's Giant Gold Coin produces 100 coins, but that's not the key. You will get a huge 15% Coin bonus from combi bonus which can significantly boost your autofarm. Just like Soda Cookie's method mentioned above, your lifts and revives are critical on how many coins you'll earn. The difference this time is, you really have to use Angel Cookie's Holy Feather because some coins from Mint Choco Cookie are located high enough, requiring a stronger magnetic aura. Older Method These methods can also be used and were very popular in the previous seasons. However, the obstacle designs are constantly changing for every season and methods listed below may not be able to suit with the current design. These methods may still produce a good amount of coins, but certainly no longer the best. Using Cheesecake Cookie/Rocket Firecracker When Cheesecake Cookie's ability activates and shoots up firework coins, she has a brief moment where she is not invincible (stops blinking). If she drops into a hole at that moment and gets picked up by Rocket Firecracker's ability, Cheesecake Cookie's ability bar pauses, turns invisible, and the ability continues for the duration of Rocket Firecracker's ability. When Rocket Firecracker's ability is over, Cheesecake Cookie's ability bar reappears and her ability continues until the bar depletes. This method turns Cheesecake's 800 coins per firework into a whopping more than 2,000 coins extravaganza. Since Cheesecake Cookie has an updated power in the New World season, she will have an extended period during her ability where she is vulnerable. In addition because Rocket Firecracker’s ability will only recharge every 20 seconds, there's a chance the cookie will fall before the pet's ability is activated. To prevent this, Very Wet Drink will be useful for providing up to 3 lifts plus a magnetic aura so the cookie can reach more coins. This also works with treasures that save the cookie from falling, however this process takes less time than Rocket Firecracker's ability and therefore nets less coins through Cheesecake Cookie. Using Cheesecake Cookie/Paprika Punching Bag The goal of any farming run is to obtain as much Coins and XP as possible and Auto Farming is no different. However the particular challenge of not jumping is taking damage from obstacles as well as falling into holes. Regardless of the cookie used, the difference in the amount of obstacles hits before the game ends differs by only a few hits. Therefore the focus should not be on how to minimise the number of hits, but rather maximize the number of coins obtained before dying. Cheesecake Cookie was the only cookie that generates sufficient coins to make such a farming run worthwhile. The second challenge is falling into holes. Paprika Punching Bag solves that problem very nicely, by making you giant as well as giving you extra coins. However it’s 15 second cool-down needs a little bit of help. That is where Very Wet Drink shines, saving you multiple times in between the pet's cool-down as well as reviving you many times. Using Mint Choco Cookie/Mr. Fa-Sol-La-Si This is a variation from the Mint Choco Cookie/Paprika Punching Bag Combi aforementioned in the currently effective methods section. The difference relies on Mr. Fa-Sol-La-Si's Blast Giant Gold Coin which produces 100 coins and a blast speed that will help give more coins and avoid holes/obstacles. Both combinations only give a 10% Coin bonus, but is still strong enough for making a good farm. Mystery Box/Collect Items Auto Farming The main objective of Mystery Box Auto Farming is to gather Mystery Boxes without playing the game to get ingredients to evolve or break down into Magic Powder, as the auto farming method for Coins has a very low chance of nabbing Mystery Boxes. This requires a slightly different set up to work successfully. The Mystery Box Auto Farming can also be used to collect items or flying objects for events as well. Using Soda Cookie and Cheeseberry Using this combi will allow you to nab up to 3 Mystery Boxes per run (depending if you have King Choco Drop or not, and if it’s Power+ ability triggers if you do have him) without any input from the player. The treasure combination will nab all Jellies on the screen, giving Cheeseberry a much better chance of nabbing the Mystery Boxes. Using Cocoa Cookie and Cheeseberry Cocoa Cookie is also another alternative to use if you do not want to use Soda Cookie or do not have him. Using this combi is a little risker, as she does not travel very far with her Cocoa Cup compared to Soda Cookie's Soda Surfing and may require the Cookie Box 1440 Controller to be Blessed for best results. If you do not want to spend Crystals to Bless a treasure, then the Soda Cookie combi above will be better for you. Using Fire Spirit Cookie and Cheeseberry If you want to farm Mystery Boxes in other Episodes, the Fire Spirit Cookie will do you good. He will normally nab 1 to 2 Mystery Boxes per run in Primeval Jungle and City of Wizards (depending if Tiger Lily Cookie and Moonlight Cookie's Power+ triggers or not). Dragon's Valley is kind of iffy, as Fire Spirit Cookie will not be able to reach the first Mystery Box and its own Power+ is a bit unreliable. At best you'll get 1 Mystery Box a run, but frequently you'll get zero. If you want to farm Mystery Boxes at Escape from the Oven, using Soda Cookie or Cocoa Cookie's combis will be better as Fire Spirit Cookie will only be able to nab 1 to 2 Mystery Boxes at best. See also *Coin Farming *XP Farming Category:Tips and Tricks